(2) Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to mounting devices for displays.
(3) Description of the Related Art
With the advent of flat panel display technology, display devices are used in an ever increasing range of commercial and home applications. In a home entertainment system, a display device may be held upright by a pedestal or hung on a wall with a wall mount flanked by speakers and other electronics. The pedestal sits on the mantle of a fireplace or other supportive surface and attaches with screws to mount points on the back of the display device. Typically, the mount points on the display device are arranged according to a Flat Display Mounting Interface (FDMI) also known as a Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA) mount. In comparison, the wall mount bracket allows the display device to be hung over the fireplace or any other flat wall surface. The conventional wall mount systems have a plate on the end of a swing arm that attaches to the display device also using the VESA mount standard. Most people prefer the wall mount bracket as it can be mounted in most locations on any flat wall surface.
Display devices in a commercial setting use similar wall mount systems but have even more demanding requirements. In restaurants, businesses, retail stores and other public places, large display devices may be located against a wall in a room with very high ceilings so that a large number of people can view. Often the display device needs to be tilted downwards to increase the viewing angle to people sitting or standing below the display. Clearly, it is important for these devices to be securely mounted so they do not potentially fall and injure the patrons below.
Conventional wall mount devices are heavy steel construction with a plate that attaches to the wall and another plate that attaches to the back of the display device. A swing arm or other mechanism between the two plates allows the display device to be positioned. Typically a person pulls on the display device causing the swing arm to extend and allow for adjustments to be made. Unfortunately, the person may pull the display device too hard causing the wall mount device to dislodge from the wall and fall out. In some cases, pulling on some display devices that are thin or fragile may cause undue strain on the screen surface causing them to distort and/or crack.
Installing the display device and wall mount system is also an arduous task. First, the proper wall mount device must be selected having the proper corresponding compatible VESA mount holes as well as the appropriate weight capacity rating. Typical display devices have one set of four (4) VESA mount holes in a rectangular arrangement of 100 mm×100 mm, 200 mm×200 mm, 300 mm×300 mm, 400 mm×400 mm, 600 mm×200 mm, 600 mm×400 mm, 800 mm×400 mm and others. While larger and heavier display devices generally use the larger mount point dimensions, it is up to the manufacturer to make this determination. As a result, a wall mount rated to hold the weight of the display may be incompatible with the mount point dimensions of the display. The wall mount may also not work if a plate for the display device has more common VESA mounts and the manufacturer selects a less common dimension such as 600 mm×200 mm.
To secure the display device, the conventional wall mount device should be installed on at least one and possibly two studs within a wall. This is hard to do when the wall mounts have smaller mounting plates centered directly behind the display. As a result, many installers use drywall screws and other less than optimal fastening mechanisms to install the wall mount systems. Often these fastener mechanisms are susceptible to stripping and loosening over time especially if the display device is pulled on and frequently adjusted.
Conventional wall mounts are also difficult to adjust once they are screwed into the wall and secured. A display device that lists to one side or the other generally needs to be completely removed and reinstalled. This requires new holes to be drilled into the wall and another attempt at the installation. Because of their weight and/or size, at least two people are recommended to lift the display device off the wall and back onto the wall once the wall mount is reattached. Even when a bubble leveler indicates the underlying wall mount is level, the display device may still continue to appear crooked due to sloping ceilings, walls or other visual distractions near the display device.